


С добрым пейрингом, Санджи!

by Megara_Masharella



Category: One Piece
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Humor, M/M, Pre-Time Skip, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara_Masharella/pseuds/Megara_Masharella
Summary: Самое кошмарное утро в жизни Санджи. А может быть... все не так уж и плохо?
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 5





	С добрым пейрингом, Санджи!

Это пробуждение запомнилось Санджи на всю жизнь. И не только запомнилось, но еще и встало на одну полку с самыми трагичными и жуткими воспоминаниями его жизни.  
Хотя началось все не так уж и плохо. Мягкий солнечный лучик осторожно прокрался в комнату и коснулся его век. Санджи покряхтел, сладко потянулся и немного поерзал на скомканных простынях. Ему было так хорошо, что мысль о том, что надо выбираться из кровати казалась чудовищной.  
За его спиной кто-то пошевелился, и что-то мягкое и теплое скользнуло по его ноге. Санджи самодовольно улыбнулся.  
«Ай да, Санджи! Ай да, сукин сын! Неужто ты успел этой ночью подцепить какую-то красавицу и подарить ей незабываемую ночь любви? И это все в пьяном и в совершенно невменяемом состоянии? Моя квалификация сердцееда растет в геометрической прогрессии!»  
Санджи просто не знал, куда девать себя от счастья. Казалось, что теперь ему под силу свернуть любые горы! Секс – великая вещь!  
Но кто же та красавица, что делит сейчас с ним постель? Нами-сан? Робин-чан? Или это какая-нибудь прелестная незнакомка? Санджи был не против нового знакомства!  
Кок больше не видел причины мучить свое любопытство. По этой причине он стремительно развернулся в полной готовности обнять свою незабвенную и…  
Увиденное вынудило Санджи со скоростью света переместиться в противоположный угол комнаты, сжаться в дрожащий от ужаса комок и ошарашенно хватать ртом воздух, как вытащенная на поверхность рыба.  
На месте предположительной красавицы оказалось зеленоволосое чудовище. То самое чудовище, которое по какой-то нелепости было принято другими людьми за человека и названо Ророноа Зоро.  
Быть того не может…  
Санджи едва слышно заскулил – на полноценный крик ужаса не было никаких сил. Да и кто бы их нашел в его то положении?!  
Тем временем Зоро невозмутимо всхрапнул и вольготно расположился по центру кровати.  
«Нами-сан… Робин-чан… И все красавицы этого мира… Кажется… Я умер… Умер… Да, я умер… И попал в ад! Простите же меня, отступника своей «не пропускающей ни одной юбки» веры! Это чертов алкоголь вынудил меня распрощаться с репутацией бабника. А я же не имею к этому безобразию никакого отношения! Вы простите меня?»  
Никто не ответил Санджи, кроме Зоро, который что-то там пробормотал во сне.  
Санджи наотмашь дал себе затрещину, приказав своей голове мыслить логически. Голова протестующее напомнила, что еще не опохмелилась и послала несчастного кока к черту. Спорить с ней было бесполезно. Хотя тут и без логики можно сделать соответствующие выводы.  
Кок осторожно подполз к кровати, стянул с нее одеяло и завернулся в него. Санджи всего трясло. Курить хотелось невыносимо, однако пиджака, где хранится верная пачка, нигде не наблюдалось. Как, впрочем, и другой одежды – убедился Санджи, сделав круг по комнате.  
Кок присел на пол и запустил пальцы в волосы.  
«Что теперь делать? Как теперь жить? Я, практически номинант на премию бабника столетия… и переспал с мужчиной! И ладно бы просто с мужчиной… но это же Ророноа, Король Моря его побери, Зоро! Этот тупой мечник! Это гребанное маримо! А что если я еще от него забеременею? О, нет! Ведь тогда у меня родятся зеленые монстры, которые будут теряться, выжирать весь алкоголь и спать где попало!»  
Санджи, опомнившись, от души влепил себе подзатыльник. Ну, нет! Похмелье похмельем, но до такого откровенного бреда своей логике он лодырничать не позволит. Не в этой жизни.  
Но неужели все это правда? А не сон или видение ада после какой-нибудь пафосной смерти?.. Просто уму непостижимо!  
Конечно за четыреста серий и пятьсот глав этого долбанутого произведения могло произойти все что угодно… Но это уже ни в какие ворота!  
«И вообще, какого хрена я тут один активно творю истерику, а эта скотина мирно дрыхнет?! Сейчас я покажу ему последствие его развратных действий! Он возьмет на себя всююю ответственность!»  
Источая ауру убийцы, Санджи запрыгнул на кровать и схватив Зоро за плечи принялся того трясти с ревом:  
\- Просыпайся, негодяй, и женись на мне! Бррр! То есть – отвечай на мои вопросы!!!  
Голова мечника болталась во все стороны света, что не мешало тому продолжать свой любимый сон. Санджи взвыл.  
\- Какого хрена ты такой спокойный? До травы в твоей башке так и не дошло, в какой ты жопе? Да я тебя на части порву! Отвечай, что ты со мной сделал?!  
Зоро улыбнулся во сне и как-то томно замычал.  
Кок, видимо решив отдохнуть от криков, поникнул головой.  
\- Ну хотя бы скажи, что я был сверху…  
\- Я был сверху… - промычал сквозь сон мечник и выпустил из ноздри пузырек.  
Санджи в ужасе испустил дух. Однако душа его не пожелала упокоиться и вернулась в тело, чтобы продолжить трясти тушу Ророноа.  
\- Ты издеваешься надо мной?!  
\- Ммм…  
\- Какого хрена ты не просыпаешься?  
\- Ммм…  
\- Тупой мечник!  
\- Ммм…  
\- Кретинское маримо!  
\- Ммм…  
\- Зоро!  
\- Ммм? Звали? – Зоро разлепил веки и посмотрел на Санджи. Да так спокойно, словно он был на светском приеме, а не на кровати, где его пытался задушить полуобнаженный кок. – Ну чего тебе надо, безмозглая поварешка? – мечник зевнул и почесал затылок. – Какого хрена ты разорался с утра пораньше? Совсем страх потерял?  
Санджи еще секунд пять подрожал от переполнявших его чувств, пока наконец не взорвался самой настоящей яростью. Он вывалил на зеленоволосую голову Зоро все, что думает о нем и обо всей этой паршивой ситуации. А также проклял его как минимум на десять поколений и под конец своей речи попытался задушить.  
Ророноа невозмутимо стряхнул с себя истеричного кока и попытался призвать того к спокойствию путем тумаков. Санджи же не собирался просто так выносить такое издевательство и отвечал тем же.  
Драка прекратилась лишь тогда, когда от мебели остались лишь одни обломки, а матрас кровати превратился в пуховое месиво. На этом месиве они и устроились. Тяжело дыша и не сводя друг с друга яростного взгляда.  
\- Скажи, что произошло, - твердо потребовал Санджи. – Можешь не опасаться – я готов выслушать любую правду. Я уже… почти смирился с этим бредом… - кок сглотнул - слова давались ему с трудом, - …коим является наш пейринг… Так что говори!  
Зоро смерил Санджи тяжелым взглядом. Однако долго не выдержал – тот выглядел таким злым и смущенным, что мечнику ничего не оставалось кроме как расхохотаться во весь голос. Санджи, явно не ожидав такой реакции, замер с раскрытым ртом.  
\- Я, конечно, знаю, что ты безмозглый кок… но даже я не думал, что все настолько запущено!  
\- Чего?! На драку нарываешься?!! – Санджи уже был готов ринуться в бой, но ему помешала тяжелая ладонь, опустившаяся ему на макушку.  
\- Не было ничего, завитнутый ты извращенец, - Зоро во всю веселился, глядя как стремительно бледнеет лицо кока. – Просто эти придурки из нашей команды решили подшутить над тобой и подложили тебя ко мне. Ты ведь тогда нажрался и отрубился - вот они этим и воспользовались. А мне было просто тупо лень тебя стряхивать с кровати.  
\- ЧТО?!! – взревел Санджи. – П-подшутили?!  
\- Все это в лишний раз доказывает, насколько ты бесполезен, раз позволил застать себя врасплох! – мечник, выдав глумливую усмешку, взлохматил волосы кока на голове.  
\- З-значит действительно ничего не было? – несчастным голосом вопросил Санджи. – Это была просто шутка такая?  
\- Вот именно, болван, - утомленно вздохнул Зоро.  
Он посмотрел на едва живого от пережитых эмоций кока и улыбнулся.  
\- Хотя… - Зоро осторожно провел рукой по щеке Санджи. – Если ты так сильно хочешь, чтобы шутка стала былью, то все еще можно исправить…


End file.
